New Unexpected Life
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Rita finds out she's pregnant. By Major. What will their reactions be? Post-Max Rager party. Major is human again with no side effects. Vaughn Du Clark is dead. Major and Liv aren't together and have moved on. Major is being "persecuted" for his Chaos Killer days. Rita is being persecuted for her connection to Vaughn. Rita was never a zombie.
1. Bleak View On Life

Major POV

Life had started to calm down a little bit after the Max Rager party incident. That didn't mean that Seattle forgot. They would never forget the Chaos Killer, even after he'd been pardoned, and everything had been explained to the public. At least as much as it could. They didn't mention anything zombie related but everything else was there. People knew it but somehow they couldn't let it go. Instead, Major and Ravi had to walk into their house, which was often sprayed with the words "Chaos Killer" and avoid reading hate mail or creepy fan mail.

When Major had his dark moments he would blame Liv but immediately regretted it. It wasn't her fault. He made his own decisions, he was a grown man. But he was only human and wanted someone else to blame. Only positive thing now was that he was no longer a zombie and there were no side effects. Liv seemed to be genuinely pleased for him, as if she had already forgotten that they wanted to be together. But who was he kidding. He had started to forget also. They were a lost cause and were probably better off as friends.


	2. Namesake Struggles

Rita POV

Rita was sitting on her bed staring into space. It had been some time since the Max Rager party but she still wasn't sure how she felt about her father's death. He was an asshole, everyone knew that. He knew that. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he actually cared about her more than his precious money or other such material things. But he was still her father. There was some mourning. Even if she was the only one doing it. She wasn't surprised that no one came to the funeral. She almost didn't come. She had cleaned out all his bank accounts, anything that was left for her, soon after. What she didn't know was what came next.

Actually, she did. She was feeling sick. Running to the bathroom she huddled herself over the toilet and spent an hour or two there. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she had to by a pregnancy test. She had missed her last period and now she was throwing up. She thought back to all the men she had conquered. None stood out, except for Major, partly also because they had slept together many times and without condoms or birth control. Liv would kill her if it was him. And though she had no particular liking for that platinum haired albino she did come to respect her. She liked Major more than she let on and Liv was important to him, which meant she couldn't hate on her.


	3. Unwanted Calls

Major POV

Major was sitting on his bed when he got a call from a number he thought he'd never have to hear form again.

"Hello?" He sighs into the phone.

"Well that's no way to greet a lady, Major." Rita says on the other end.

"What do you want Rita?" He asks not up for a conversation with her. He can hear Rita audibly falter on the other end and frowns. Rita doesn't do that. She's confident in everything.

"I…I need to talk to you…"

"Well I'm listening."

"No, I mean, in person."

"What are you continuing your father's business now? Need someone to catch perfectly innocent people for you?"

"No. And my father was…nevermind. I just need to talk okay?" She says impatiently.

Major sighs. "Fine. We can meet at the cafe on North street."

"I was kind of hoping to keep out of the public eye."

"What too afraid to be seen with the Chaos Killer? You get used to the stares."

"No. I get my own stares. You can meet me at my place."

"I don't know…"

"You don't have to come inside. Just…"

"Okay." He says and hangs up. That was a strange conversation and with the blood that ran through Rita he was pretty sure he was being set up right now.


	4. Red Talks To Red

Rita POV

Rita walked up and down the hall trying to figure out how she would tell Major.

"Hey Major it's good to see you again. How's it going? Yeah? Great! Well I wanted to tell you that you're gonna be a father….That was terrible."

"Hey hunky goodness…Jeez, Rita, get it together."

"Major, hi. I would've told you over the phone but I felt like this was was something to be done in person. I'm pregnant with your child….And then watch him run for the hills." Rita sighs.

She walked over to her closet trying to pick out something that wouldn't scream 'I still like you' and 'I'm trying too hard'. She finally settled for a low-key green dress with no cleavage.

There was a knock at the door. Taking a sip of the open wine she went to open the door.


	5. The Shock Of It All

Major POV

As much as Major hated to admit it he was trying too hard picking out clothes to go and see Rita. He should be hating her not liking her. He arrived at her door and just stood there. After a few minutes he finally knocked. There was some shuffling behind the door and the door was opened. A flash of green and red appeared before his eyes. There was a tentative smile on Rita's face which made Major uncomfortable. Rita was always confident in everything she said and did, everything was well planned. This was unlike her. She was very unsure. And that scared Major.

"You can come in if you want…but you don't have to." Rita says.

He walks in and Rita smiles.

"So…how's life?"

"Filled with hate mail. You?"

"Same."

"What? You get hate mail?"

"Have you forgotten who my father was and what he did?"

"No, believe me, I haven't."

"Well we have the same last name remember? And I wasn't exactly known for being warm. Cold was the better word I'd say."

"That's right." Major mutters.

"So, what did you need to talk about so urgently?"

"I'm not really sure how to say it."

"You could use words."

"Funny. Alright, here goes. I'm…pregnant. With your child."

Major stares at her. The world around him seems to shift and he's pretty sure he misheard.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you deaf now? I said I'm having your kid." Rita says annoyed.

He can't talk. There are too many things going through his head. Most of his emotions aren't the happy kind but somewhere deep down there's a smile trying to get up because he's going to be a father, something he had always wanted to be. The smile doesn't reach but it's there.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep it obviously."

"Good. That's good."

"Yeah…"


	6. Awkward Acceptance

RITA POV

There was an awkward silence as the two of them stood there, both unsure as to what happened next.

"Look. It's up to you what role you want to play in all this. I know you didn't plan on having a kid with me of all people."

"Maybe not but I did plan on having a kid, generally, one day. Many kids to be precise."

"You did? Well, I suppose that shouldn't surprise me. The do-good-er."

"I'm surprised you want to keep the child." Major says.

For some reason that stings. Did Major think she was a monster incapable of taking care of a child? A big part of her wanted to have a child so that she could be a better parent than her parents ever were. She wanted to give the child the things she could never have.

"What happens now?"

"I want to be part of the child's life. And I don't just mean paying tuition or what-not."

This brought a smile to Rita's face because it meant she would be seeing more of Major in the years to come.

"Good."

"I also think that if were are going to be raising a kid we should try to make up and not hate each other completely." Major says.


	7. Tell Them

Major POV

Rita was 6 months pregnant by now and Major and her had been making up, trying to be on the good side. It had been an interesting time because Major finally got to meet the Rita behind Rita you could say. The things that shaped her. He wasn't too surprised to hear they weren't all about pleasant fluffy bunnies. When he had worked at Helton Shelter he had heard enough stories of terrible childhoods. Plus he knew what kind of a man Vaughn was. Major didn't forgive Rita for doing what she did but he understood her better now and had warmed up to her.

"Major?" Rita's voice came from the living room.

"Over here!" He was sorting through some of the baby clothes he bought. He was sure he overdid it with the purchases but he was going to be a first-time dad.

"...I need to talk to you about something." Major looked up at Rita and noticed her face. He knew the oncoming conversation wouldn't be comfortable. Taking a deep breath he let her talk.

"Will you ever tell them?" She asked. There was no need for explaining who 'them' were. She meant his friends. His friends who had stood by him no matter what. The friends he had been shutting out recently because of the way his life was going. He couldn't bear to watch their faces when he would tell them he was having a child with Rita. They wouldn't understand. The one that would hurt the most would be Liv'a face. The thought made him sick so he shook his head to dispell the image.

"I don't understand why they need to know. It's none of their business."

"Major. As much as I hate to admit it they aren't stupid people. They will figure it out."

"You and I together with a baby is one of the unlikeliest things happening in the world. I'm pretty sure they couldn't figure it out."

"You're afraid."

"I am not."

"You're afraid they will push you aside." She says.

He doesn't answer because he knows it's true and there was no point in denying it.

"You're embarrassed." She mutters hanging her head low.

"No!" He immediately says. He knows it's not the complete truth but he wants it to be true. He wants this to work out between him and Rita and their soon-to-be-born baby.

"They are your friends Major. You can't shut them out. I've never had friends and the ones I had I shut out and look how I turned out. You don't want that."

Major knew that the right answer would be to say that 'Rita, you're an awesome person, so friendly' but that would be a massive lie.

"Fine. I'll tell them. But don't push me." He raises his hands in defeat.

"Well, you've got three months." Rita replies and caresses her baby bump.

Never in a million years had Major thought that he would be a father, not after all that has happened. Never in a million years had Major thought he would be the second half to Rita. The world truly worked in mysterious ways.


	8. Bros Before Hoes

MAJOR POV

Major paces his bedroom. For the past few weeks all he could think about, other than becoming a dad, has been how to tell his friends. He's been going between telling them together and telling them separately. He finally settled on separately but that came with another question, who should he tell first? The three main people that need to know are Liv, Ravi, and Peyton. Telling Liv will be the hardest and he doesn't want to tell her first yet somehow it feels like a betrayal to not tell her first.

He hears Ravi open the door to their house. Taking a deep breath Major walks downstairs and without any real preparation decides now is the time to tell his best friend.

"Ravi!" Major says over excitedly, mostly to mask how nervous he is.

"Major! How wonderful to see you! Why are you so excited to see me?" Ravi asks putting on some dramatics.

"It's just good to see you that's all. I feel like we haven't done anything together in a while."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Ravi mutters so quietly that Major almost doesn't hear it but he does. Major knows that he's mostly to blame for being absent in his friends' lives in the past months.

"Look, I need you to sit down."

"Ok-ay?" Ravi sits down on the kitchen stool.

"I'm not really sure how you will take it. But I can't keep it a secret any longer."

"You do know I know you're the Chaos Killer right?"

"Yeah. That's old news."

"So, another secret. Alright."

"I've just been finding a way to tell you guys, that's all."

"You guys?"

"You, Liv, and Peyton, to be precise."

"Why aren't they here then?"

"I wanted to do this separately."

"Well, then, begin, I guess."

"I'm going to be a father." Major blurts out and watches Ravi's face as it sinks in.

"You are? Wait, with whom? You've had a secret girlfriend this whole time and didn't tell me?" Ravi punches Major lightly in the shoulder.

"No. Well, I wouldn't really call us being girlfriend and boyfriend. It was more of a several-night-stand that ended up in pregnancy."

"Do I know her?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because she has red hair." Major says, unable to say her name.

Ravi's face drops when he realizes Major is talking about Rita.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ravi says, annunciating each word.

"Yeah...I'm not..."

"But the last time you two were 'together' was ages ago."

"Seven months ago to be precise."

"She's seven months pregnant and you're only telling me now?"

"I think I went through a phase of denial. Then fear of telling you guys. It's not exactly a nice and fluffy subject now is it." Major says defensively.

"No, I suppose it's not."

There's silence.

"You haven't told Liv yet." Ravi says but it's less of a question than a statement.

Major shakes his head.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be the guy stuck in the middle when she finds out."

"Sorry. And I will understand if you take her side."

"Hey, hey, hey. No one said anything about sides. I am not taking sides. I'm Switzerland. But you better tell her before evil Du Clark pops."

"Yeah, believe me I've been trying to figure out how."

"To be honest, no matter how you do it, it will not be pretty. It will most likely result in tears, possibly some yelling or even complete silence. She most likely will want to smash in your head so if I were you I'd wear protective gear if you don't want to be a zombie again. Oh and don't expect her to be all accepting. She still loves you, whether you see it or not. But it's Liv we're talking about. She will come around...eventually..." Ravi gave his speech and Major was very thankful because it was the courage he needed.

"So...you're good? You're not gonna shun me?"

"How could I? Who would I play video games with?" Ravi says and Major grins.


	9. Old Life's Flame

Major POV

Major decides to drive over to Liv and Peyton's apartment now because he's on revealing-his-secrets mode. He taps the steering wheel nervously and nearly backs out seven times by the time he's standing at their door. Taking a deep breath he knocks.

Liv opens it and her eyes widen in surprise. She never used to do that...until he started ignoring his friends of course.

"Major! Hi! I wasn't expecting...it's good to see you." She finally says and lets him in.

"Is Peyton in?"

"No. On yet another date."

Major laughs and can't help but feel the warmth of the good-old-days spread through him.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"I...actually maybe beer...if you've got some."

"You're in luck my friend. I just recently had me some frat boy." She says smiling and walks over to the fridge.

He finds it harder and harder to recognize the old Liv. This isn't a bad thing. People change and she's changed a lot. He was just happy she was doing well with the situation she was in.

Passing him the beer she raises her eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You seem...fidgety." She says.

"Do you mind if I sit? And you sit?" He gestures towards the couch and chair.

She doesn't answer but he can see her gulp. Apparently his anxiety and serious voice was affecting her.

"Listen Liv. I'm sorry for not being the friend I should have been after everything started to calm down."

"Major. I understand. I mean I'm not going to go through the 'I know exactly how you feel' because I suppose no one can. But I understand."

"Thanks. But there's more to it than just the Chaos Killer stuff. Other things happened." He says chewing on his lip before letting it go.

Liv looks down at her hands before she looks back up her eyes shining. It doesn't seem like she's crying but she might be on edge.

"We're done aren't we. As in fully and completely and utterly done."

"It feels like the you-and-I of pre-boat is so far away from where we are now. You've grown so much, and so have I. And that isn't to say that I don't love you. I will always love you more than just a friend. But I think I'm done trying to be together."

"Yeah...I...agree...Is this why you came?"

"Actually no. I'm not really sure how to start this or say it or anything because it's going to be a shock. And not a pleasant shock. And I don't want you to be hurt." Major mumbles out quickly.

He can see Liv take in a deep breath preparing herself for more difficult news.

"I'm going to be a father." He says starting with the easier part in order to ease in to the less pleasant information.

"You are?" Liv says surprised.

"Yeah."

"That's..." Liv starts trying to find the right way to say things.

"That's wonderful Major. I'm happy for you." She finally settles on these words. Major looks at her.

"I am happy for you you know." She says. Major can't tell if she's trying to convince herself or him.

"I know."

"It's what you've always wanted and what I could never give to you anymore...I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." She says.

"Well...that's the more complicated part. I don't really have a girlfriend. None of this was planned. And it happened 7 months ago." He adds quickly at the end.

Liv's jaw slackens and Major can tell she's calculating the past months in her head so he lets her.

"You have got to be kidding me. Her?!" She nearly yells and Major winces.

"Yeah..." He says sheepishly.

He watches as Liv's balls up her fists and then stretches them out. She's on her feet pacing further and further from Major. Major feels helpless because he doesn't know what words would make all this go away and whether he shouldn't just walk away.

"Liv...I...I'm sorry..." Major says walking closely to her hoping to touch her arm but she walks further from him.

"I...I can't...right now..." Liv grits through her teeth and Major can see her eyes changing.

"I hope you can forgive me one day Liv." Major whispers before closing the door gently behind him.

He slides down the door and a tear drops down his face.


	10. Moving On

Major POV

Yesterday had not gone well. Major decided not to tell Peyton seeing as she'd find out anyways from Liv, and she would take her side. He thought he would feel better with his friends knowing but really he felt worse. He felt dirty. Instead of thinking about the past he decides to concentrate on the present and future.

"Rita? Are you here?"

"Kitchen." Comes a voice from the right.

"You look terrible." Rita says when she takes in the sight of Major.

"I told them."

"Oh..."

"It went well...ish...with Ravi but complete disaster with Liv. Which is understandable."

"I'm sorry." She replies.

"It's not your fault."

"But isn't it? I am the daughter of Vaughn, I am the one who seduced you, I..." She goes on.

Major reaches out and gently caresses her cheek, she leans in the slightest bit. Her eyes reach his and Major sees the vulnerability in them.

"It isn't your fault. I need you to know that." He says firmly and she just nods.

Without thinking of the possible consequences Major leans in and brushes his lips over hers. Their kiss is gentle and short but full of promises as he rubs his hand over the bump.


	11. Epilogue: Reconciliations

Major POV

There's a knock at Rita's door but because Rita is ready to burst Major opens it.

"Liv?" He says shocked to see her, along with Peyton and Ravi, standing there.

She pushes a teddy bear with a yellow ribbon at him.

He raises his eyebrows first at her and then at Ravi.

"Do you guys want to come in?"

"Baby steps?" Liv says and Major nods.

"I just wanted to come by to say I'm sorry for my overreaction last month. I am happy for you, you know that. Even if it's with Rita. And if you, the kindest sweetest man on earth, think that Rita isn't a complete psycho then I believe it."

Major quickly looks behind him to see if Rita heard any of that.

"I hope you heard that Rita." Liv says a bit more loudly and Major cringes.

"Thank you Liv. It means a lot."

"Well now that you two have made-up, my turn? I've had a month to think about what Liv told me. I don't get any of it. I really don't. But if it's what you think is right then I can get behind that. Besides, I am so ready to be an aunt. I will be the best aunt." Peyton says.

"You know you're not actually his sister right?" Liv mentions.

"I know that. Who cares. I'll still be the best aunt. Come here." Peyton brings Major into a hug, and Ravi winks and grins at him from behind her.


End file.
